The Gread Ghoulish/Goblinious War
"The Great Ghoulish/Goblinious War was a great loss of knowledge, but thanks to us, we may prevail and preserve" -Lore Master Jacob Summary In the year 69 2A, a war broke out between the ghouls and goblins of Earth. This war was the result of a disagreement of who should rule the Sub underworld's main city, Jerusalem. (Not to be confused with Jewusalem in Israel.) Meanwhile, the Jews had created full scale colonies in New York and Israel, serving as fully functional military and resource stations outside of The Star Of David. The regular aliens were buying their ghoul and goblin specimens and slaves through these outposts, but soon the Star of David had to defend New York and Israel from invading ghoul and goblin liberators. Israel soon gave way to a new breed of Jew, that could resist the harsh desert lands and Arab, ghoul and goblin invaders. By 210 2A, the hot dog trade became the most popular trade in New York, making ghoul and goblin trading obsolete there, reducing the amount of conflict in the area. Soon New York opened its doors to foreign citizens and wanting to get a foothold in the East Coast, Obama created the Empire State Building as a monument to American power. The famous skyscraper was then renovated into the Ghoul Hub, where survivors of the pre-2008 2A bombing could go into the sewer network and escape to the Ghoul Bunkers, built back in 100 2A. Meanwhile, the sub-sub underworld dwelling lizard people, led by the cyborg Zucc, where funding Ghoul military products, starting the new super Ghoul soldier program, which became incredibly successful. The new super soldiers became a force to be reckoned with, killing at least 15 goblins. The goblins retaliated with the use of North Korea's nuclear weapons and Iran's chemical weapons. Using these, they managed to reduce the 10,000,000 ghouls to just 5,000,000. By 2008 2A, the goblins had used up their WOMD and had to wait another 800 or so years to replenish them. However, Kim Jong Il died, meaning his son, Kim Jong Un had to put 100 extra years aside to learn how to build nukes, and the Iranians had their chemical weapons taken off of them by the new American state. The crippled ghoul forces had to retreat into bunkers, made with the help of the humans in England. One of the most notable was Ghoul Bunker #EXPUNGED which contained the Lore Masters' EXPUNGED and the top secret EXPUNGED. These bunkers were directly linked to the sewers, where the ghouls resided before the bunkers, and had access to their lizard allies. To obtain the data needed to keep healthy relations with Zucc, the ghouls and Lore Masters created Cambridge Analytical, which is actually a front to obtain and organise data as oppose to using it. In 2017, the Titan Horrid Henry has chosen to support the Ghouls. The Goblins have not made any offensives since this decision by Horrid Henry, but have not called off the war.